It will rain
by Yoriko-chan Koi
Summary: Solo al mirar por mi ventana, vuelvo a recordar que tu ya no estás a mi lado. El amor que te tuve, juro que no se repetirá.


Yey yeey! ! Yoriko-chan reportándose :D ! Les traigo una nueva historia escrita por mi hermana WENDY –ella me obligo a que ponga su nombre- yo solo la convencí de que me ayudará a terminarla y darles algunos toques, espero que les guste! :D

Esta fic anda dedicado a MY sweet! Mari-chan! :3 y a Viri! 3 (?) alalal -huye-

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei~**

~o~o~

* * *

**It will rain.**

Medianoche. La sala estaba más solitaria que de costumbre y él, sin saber qué hacer en esos instantes y con el insomnio que padecía desde hace semanas, se dignó a servirse una ya típica taza de té para acompañarse en su silencio.

Así vivía Arthur Kirkland, hombre con un temperamento difícil de entender, a veces buen compañero de batallas, amante de los bailes de salón, conocedor de lo esotérico y lo oculto, tímido con extraños y mandón entre amigos. Y ahora, sin que nadie pudiese verlo, expuesto ante un sentimiento cruel y frustrante incrustado en el corazón.

Jamás supo cómo llegó a sentirlo, esa cosa que Francis mencionaba irritantemente sin ton ni son cada vez que se le presentaba una cita, la emoción que alegra el alma de toda persona, ese brillo en los ojos al mencionar un nombre en específico. Pero la obstinada mente del inglés no quiso pisar los pies en la tierra al saberse 'perdido' frente a una situación tan sencilla, su orgullo fue más grande y no se lo dijo a nadie hasta que se sintió explotar. No había marcha atrás, estaba enamorado como un loco... de Kiku Honda.

.

_''-¿Entendiste, Inglaterra?, ¿Inglaterra?_

_-Ah, sí... si entendí._

_-¿Qué te pasa ahora? –reclamó el excéntrico el país del vino- andas distraído desde hace ya mucho tiempo y a todo respondes con un 'si' o un 'no sé'._

_-A mí no me vengas a molestar otra vez con tus tonterías sin sentido, pelucón._

_-¿Qué, quieres pelear?_

_-¡Basta o se saldrá todo de control de nuevo, aru! –entró en la discusión China, ya cansado de la típica pelea europea-._

_-Jajaja, that's funny. ¡Es como si Inglaterra estuviera enamorado!_

_Todos quedaron mirando sorprendidos a América ante tal afirmación. Si bien Jones jamás acertaba a la primera, tal parecía que ese era su día de suerte porque las mejillas del otro rubio se encendieron cuales lámparas al rojo vivo, demostrando total certeza de lo que le estaba pasando._

_-¡América! –Hablaron todos menos el aludido, muerto de vergüenza y rabia-._

_-¡Entonces era eso! –se empezó a burlar Bonnenfoy, abrazándolo por la espalda- ¡el cejón está enamorado!, ¿quién lo diría?. Y dime, ¿quién es, acaso una nación?_

_-¿Q-qué rayos te interesa, idiota?, ¡y no es verdad!, ¡dejen de hablar tonterías si no quieren una guerra!''_

_._

Cerró los ojos lentamente, dejando la delicada pieza de porcelana sobre la mesita de madera, pudiendo recordar cada instante de su primer encuentro. Fue lluvioso el día que lo conoció, prácticamente se había quedado sin amigos a quien recurrir por su torpe creencia de superioridad y todos y cada uno de los países lo habían rechazado. Tratando de sacar alguna idea a flote, visitó su restaurant preferido para despejarse. Desde su ingresonada fue igual, para Inglaterra algo chocó en su pecho desde que lo vio, quedando impregnado en él, más aún lleno de dudas se sentó y lo empezó a observar, logrando entender la situación. Un pequeño y delicado pelinegro tomaba una taza de té verde en la mesa próxima, solo y sin nadie a su alrededor. ¿Sería acaso el momento indicado para entablar una conversación?, sin duda alguna a Japón siempre lo vio como un buen partido para una gran alianza, ¿pero cómo hacerlo tempestivamente?. En esos instantes le enfurecía saber que no era como el parlanchín francés y se encerró en lo suyo, deseando desaparecer; pero sucedió lo inesperado.

.

_''-Konnichiwa –sonrió e inclinó Honda de una manera gentil- veo que estás solo, así que quise preguntarte si podríamos compartir la mesa para hacernos compañía.''_

.

Despertó de su sueño y suspiró cansadamente, nostálgicamente, no quería seguir martirizándose de esa forma, mas no podía apartar las punzadas y el vacío interior. Todo fue diferente después de esa tarde, no entendía como de la noche a la mañana ese asiático de mirada perdida y costumbres tan distintas a las suyas se convertiría en lo más apreciado en su vida, en la razón de su nueva felicidad. Cada rincón de esa morada lo recordaba, veía su silueta rondar como un ser fantasmal por la habitación donde alguna vez descansaron juntos,donde alguna vez la hizo suyo. Escuchar su risa, guardada solo para él, en la cocina por las mañanas cada vez que Kirkland preparaba sus ya conocidos y desagradables platillos. Verlodecidido cada vez que se le encomendaba una batalla lejos, sabiendo que llegaría el instante en que no volvería más. Maldijo entonces a todo el mundo, maldijo ser una nación y maldijo su capacidad de conocer la magia negra y blanca y no poder haber creado un hechizo alguno que haya hecho que se quede a su lado.

Se levantó pesado del sillón y se recostó en la repisa situada en el comedor, ahora tan amplio y agrio. Cuantas peleas hubo en ese lugar.

.

_-''Esto no va así, la mesa está mal situada._

_-Está como dice el manual, yo la veo bien –contestó autoritario el inglés-._

_-Pero si la colocas ahí no entrarán las sillas, reconsidéralo._

_-No seas testarudo, está bien colocado y punto._

_-Aun así, con todo respeto, se ve mal._

_-¿Qué no entiendes?, a mí me gusta así._

_-Pero es que..._

_-¡Entonces haz lo que quieras!, ¡al fin y al cabo esto no me malogrará el día!_

_-Arthur... –susurró el japonés con pena-._

_Silencio incómodo por varios minutos._

_-Oye –habló él rubio, rompiendo el hielo-._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Te amo, ¿lo sabías? –lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente-.''_

.

Por un momento creyó que fue su complemento ideal, la persona a quien no podía mostrarse como alguien sarcástico, orgulloso, malhablado o arrogante; simplemente era él mismo. Pero su pequeño secreto no pudo esconderse tanto tiempo, sino hasta cuando Los Aliados y hasta los mismos Ejes se enteraron de su relación y de que incluso ya estaban viviendo juntos en la casa del anglosajón. Se había encendido la mecha de la dinamita y, con ello, las mil y un formas de alejarlos comenzó, tanto de sus amigos, enemigos y sus superiores ya que lo veían como amenaza masiva; sin embargo no hubo resultados del caso.

.

_''-Aquí tienes –le dijo América- tu próximo trabajo._

_-¿Qué se supone que es esto?, ¿hasta Madagascar por una firma?_

_-En realidad es una expedición, no más de seis meses –sonrió neutral Rusia-._

_-Es demasiado, no puedo ausentarme por tantas semanas, tengo que..._

_-¿Tienes que decírselo a Japón? –echó bronca Francia- vamos cejón, solo son dos meses. No creo que muera por ello._

_-Pero es que..._

_-¡Ya deja de preocuparte por él!, ¡es solo un pequeño país que al parecer no es nada si tú o uno de sus hermanos no está a su lado!_

_No supo cómo Inglaterra estaba ya encima de él, agarrándole de su camisa y apunto de propinarle un puñetazo, pero una patada en toda la cara le fue propinada por parte de dicho 'hermano'._

_-¡Ni sete ocurra a cercarte de nuevo a Nihon o juro por Buda que se acabaron Los Aliados por una estúpida relación que no resultará! –chilló el asiático, decidido a todo-._

_Arthur, tendido en el suelo y con la boca ensangrentada, se paró como pudo y se dirigió la puerta de salida._

_-Inglaterra... –se acercaba impaciente América-._

_-¡No me toques! –lo apartó- y les digo una última cosa: atrévanse a hacerle algo a Kiku... y les juro que los elimino a todos.''_

_._

Se estiró los brazos y bostezando se dispuso a irse a dormir, pero algo le llamó la atención: estaba empezando a llover. Se acercó a la ventana y un último recuerdo entró en su cabeza.

.

_''-Toma –le estiró su espada- con esto es suficiente para que los acabes a todos._

_-Gracias, Arthur-san. Y descuida, volveré ni bien acabe la guerra._

_-Tómate el tiempo que sea necesario, de todas formas y aunque todos los países nos hayan dado la espalda, estaré aquí esperándote._

_-Es hora de partir. Deseo volver a verte cuando regrese –dicho lo último se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia afuera, pero algo lo detuvo por la muñeca y lo atrajo nuevamente a los brazos de su inglés favorito, quien lo cubrió de una manera sobreprotectora y cariñosa que ellos solo conocían-._

_-Una cosa más –susurró- cuídate._

_-Tú también –correspondió al abrazo-._

_Se quedaron así varios minutos. Algo dentro del corazón de Kirkland le anunciaba que iba a ser desastroso verlo partir en esa ocasión._

_-Dime una cosa más, ¿afuera qué clima hay?_

_-Llueve, está que llueve muy fuerte hoy. ''_

.

Introdujo ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y empañó el vidrio. Prácticamente habían pasado más de 100 años desde que Japón jamás regresó, algunos nunca supieron si sobrevivió o murió en la guerra, y de todas formas no comprendía que doliera aun esa extraña partida. Mañana iría con Los Aliados, Los Ejes y el resto de países a compartir un día de campo y unir alianzas en la casa de Polonia. No debía llegar tarde, era momento de descansar. Lentamente se encaminó a su cuarto, deseando poder al fin consolidar el sueño. Por el momento había cerrado la herida, pero sabía que para cicatrizar duraría mucho más.

Después de todo, sin él, afuera seguiría lloviendo.

~o~o~

* * *

Nyaa, como quedo? TwT Espero que lo haigan disfrutado!

Nos leemos en otra oportunidad! Bye! ~( ºwº) ~


End file.
